Captain Ironskull
This is the Story of Captain Ironskull and the Crew of the Venture Prize NOTICE MILD PROFANITY! Chapter 1: Around the Coast It started with a stormy day raining and having rouge winds all around noting was odd about this there were a lot of storms around this area of Africa. "Mr. Ironbones! Heading please!" I said to my Helmsman Johnny Ironbones "Mark 16 knots south, southeast en route to the Cape of Good hope!" he replied yelling over the howling storm "BRACE!" I yelled to the crew as a wave crashed over the deck tossing 3 men overboard "Man Overboard!" was yelled about 6 time throughout the deck "Mr Ironbones! Down Anchor!" I yelled "Down anchor" my Quartermaster Nick Stone yelled and 6 men lowered the anchor and we tried to rescue the men we rescued 2 out of 3 the third one drowned and his body was torn to shreds by a couple of daring sharks. We Resumed sailing and I went to my cabin to rest. I charted out thing all of a sudden I heard a large boom from the Port side, this area was Notorious for Pirates of The Coast. Chapter 2: Pirates I had no time to figure out what had happened, it was too late the captain came crashing through my cabin door, he said "This is my ship now, Captain" he said I replied "Who are you?" "Jeffery," he said as he removed his hood "Jeffery Ironbones" I knew him he was Johnny Ironbone's father he used to serve England until he was discharged for War Atrocities because he burned down a native village in the north of Africa, killing everybody there "What do you want Jeffery all we have is rum and sugar, take it just don't harm my crew" I said implying give us mercy "Get Him, along with 4 other men, and Johnny" all I remember was being knocked out and dragged away. Chapter 3: Marooned I was tied up in a row boat with my ship and Jeffery's out in the harbor, also tied up with me was the Ship's Chef, 2 gunners and my Qurtermaster along with Johnny my Helmsman. "You can't do this Jeffery! England will hunt you down! and try you for Crimes Against the crown and treason! THEY WILL EXECUTE YOU!" he laughed and said "ha! there will be no survivors after this they will think you died in the storm" with that they dumped us on the beach of an island in nothing but our uniforms, they also left my 2 loaded pistols, 2 days of food, and 2 swords along with, 1 pound of ammunition. "Here is the game Mark Ironskull, we will give you this and a day head start, after ill come with a landing party of 5 men and we will hunt you down one by one. Good Day" with that he and his men rowed back they sent a flare up and I saw 2 rowboats leave my ship and head 2 Jeffery's, then my ship blew up and I knew 140 other men were on that ship. Day 1 We un tied ourselves and got the stuff they left us with I grabbed my 2 pistols, the quartermaster and Jeffery got the swords and one of the gunners had 2 knives and he and the other gunner got those the cook carried the food. we headed inland to find shelter we found were they dumped us was a cove so we took refuge in an old shack on a cliff overlooking the bay it also had a destroyed cannon with 2 pounds of gunpowder and 6 balls enough to fire 3 times but we needed some for the handguns so we have enough powder to fire a pound of bullets, and 1 cannonball we set up camp and ate there for the night there was very little talk everybody was bummed that they might never see their families again. and then there was light on the beach as Jeffery and his officers arrive. Day 2 Jeffery and his men had a tough time finding us they sunk the boat so we couldn't get back we went hunting them one of my gunners got Captured and shot on the beach but he managed to kill one of them 1 down, 5 more to go, making the score 1-1. Me and johnny set out in the woods johnny was a traps expert so we set up traps everywhere for them about an hour later we found the trap sprung but it was a Antelope, we ate him for lunch and dinner there was more chat today but we couldn't have cooked meats because lighting a fire would tell them where we were at causing problems. that night my other gunner went out I told him not to 2 hours later they dragged his entrails onto the beach next to the other gunner it was apparent that they had tourtured him before they cut him up, then right there they lit a fire and cooked him then ate him in front of us because the island was a cresent they knew we had to be watching. Day 3 Day 3 was the same as last they raided our base there is only two of us left the gunner told them where we were at they killed everybody but me and johnny were able to escape. As we were walking through the jungle I remember a noise "Stop, Johnny do you hear that?" I heard men talking. he said "Yes, yes I do do you think it is them?" I said yes knowing there was 3 of them left Jeffery and his quartermaster along with a gunner "I'm surprised they actually survived this long the others didn't" another man said "Yes it was nice to eat his quartermaster he was chubby giving us meat, but it concerns me how weak the Empire is all we had to do was burn his left eye and he told us where they were now there are only 2 left and are most likely starving to death" Johnny said "Captain what do you want to do?" I said "Kill Them" with that we rushed out of the bushes Johnny shot one guy, but Jeffery got a shot off killing Johnny but I shot Jeffery wounding him heavily, and killing the other. I watched Johnny die in my hands him saying "Let that son of a bitch pay for what he did..." and with that he died. so I dragged Jeffery out to the shore tied him to a wooden post with his open wound partially closed just enough so he can survive until high tide at night. so he woke up and I said "Now Jeffery this is how its going to work, you are tied to a post with a partially open wound and high tide is about 3 hours away? anyways you can have me do a few things 1 I can just shoot you. or 2 ill let you drown in high tide." he spit at me and said "I would rather die at the hands of Neptune more than you, you worthless British Bastard so I let him sit there and I went and did my things, I came back when the water was up to his neck "How does it feel? Jeffery?" I said "Better than being killed by a British bastard" "Good I hop that wound is bleeding out and hursts real bad" I said with a smirk just then the water had risen 3 inches and he began to drown, it was a terrible sight to see him thrashing around in the water like that, but it had to be done. 1 Week Later Day 8 In the morning the horizon was filled with another ship with the British flag under it was the 3rd division flag I made out "Red Stallion" and I knew who it was I saw them deploy a rowboat and head my way. I headed towards the beach where the skeleton of Jeffery was and Ishmael Venables said "How did you wind up here?" "Long story, can I go home?" he said yes and we sailed back to Africa. Prologue 1 year later Marcus ironskull went down with a diving bell retrieving parts of his ship so he could build the new Venture Prize with the same steering wheel. THE END Cast: Mark Ironskull (Real) Jeffery Ironbones (Real) Johnny Ironbones (Real) Venture Prize (Real) Red Stallion (Real)